The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine combustors, and, more particularly, to an air diffuser for the turbine combustors.
A gas turbine engine combusts a mixture of fuel and air to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive one or more turbine stages. In particular, the hot combustion gases force turbine blades to rotate, thereby driving a shaft to rotate one or more loads, e.g., an electrical generator. The gas turbine engine includes a fuel nozzle assembly, e.g., with multiple fuel nozzles, to inject fuel and air into a combustor. The design and construction of the fuel nozzle assembly can significantly affect the mixing and combustion of fuel and air, which in turn can impact exhaust emissions (e.g., nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, etc.) and power output of the gas turbine engine. Furthermore, the design and construction of the fuel nozzle assembly can significantly affect the time, cost, and complexity of installation, removal, maintenance, and general servicing. Therefore, it would be desirable to improve the design and construction of the fuel nozzle assembly.